Foreteller Aced
Foreteller Aced (予知者アセッド, Yochisha Aseddo), also simply known as Master Aced (マスター・アセッド, Masutā Aseddo), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. He is the leader of the Ursus Union and is an apprentice of the Master of Masters. ".''" :—Foreteller Ira. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Subaru Kimura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography One of the Master's disciples who receives a copy of the Book of Prophecies. He is a fearless Keyblade Master and leader of the Union Ursus. Though he tends to rely on his physical prowess, he has a pure heart and strong sense of justice. His role is to support their new leader, Ira. Appearance Foreteller Aced is a muscular young man with dark skin who wears a dark grey bear mask and a tan hooded cloak over a light brown robe, shirt, and sash, each with black embroidering. His shirt is worn beneath his cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past his wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are gold in coloration. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Aced is an honest and fearless individual with a strong sense of justice. Prior to the Keyblade War, Aced wanted to take over for the Master of Masters someday and expresses great disappointment when he is not elected to lead the Foretellers in favor of Ira. However, it is because of his straightforward nature that the Master assigned Aced to be Ira's right-hand man and directs him to guide Ira on the right path, a role he gladly accepted at the time. In spite of this, Aced is arrogant, short-tempered, and self-righteous, openly defying the Master's orders against creating alliances and later plotting to usurp Ira as leader of the Unions. He is rather puritanical in his behavior, and assumes the worst about people and Unions, thinking that Ava gathering the Dandelions, or the Unions collecting more Lux, are obscene displays of power which bring about disunity, and need to be stopped. His philosophy and mindset are that of bloodlust, holding an adamant belief that the righteousness of a person or a Union was proven through battle, and he is quick to shut down anyone who opposes his mindset. Aced possesses an unforgiving nature, declaring that he will never forgive Gula standing by while the Foretellers fought amongst themselves while withholding knowledge of the traitor and attacking him when Gula assumed that he was the traitor. When he learns that Invi persuaded Gula to dissolve their alliance, Aced vows that she would pay for her interference and assaults her a year later as payback. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Aced's Keyblade Aced wields a Keyblade that is the bulkiest among the Foretellers' Keyblades. The handle is gray, and the guard and outer base are jagged and dark blue/teal in color. A brown bear with red eyes is set at the base. The shaft is brown with a very wide black area in the middle. Cream engravings adorn the dark area, the topmost of which resembles Terra's Mark. The end of the blade curves back towards the base, and this and a bit protruding from that side form the Keyblade's C-shaped teeth. The Keychain consists of red gems connected by a brownish chain and a brown token with an eye of darkness at the center. Aced is gifted in spatial magic, creating rifts in the air that can suck in enemies. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Aced was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". He was assigned his name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, he received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, he established the Ursus Union to battle the darkness while using his tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Synopsis Etymology Aced's name is derived from the Latin word "acedia", or Sloth, which is symbolized by a bear in the Ancrene Wisse. See also * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Ava * Luxu External links * Foreteller Aced Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Foretellers Category:Keyblade Masters